Desconfiar
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Yo confió en ti, Naruto. Pero no confió en el resto del mundo. Yaoi, one-shot, SasuNaru.


-

- ... diálogos

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų -**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Desconfiar**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, one-shot, humor, AU.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DeScOnFiAr**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Desconfiar**_: No confiar, tener poca seguridad.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

**E**l descanso había llegado justo a tiempo para Naruto, ya que luego de tener que estar soportando la aburridísima clase de Historia de Japón, no podía más que agradecer que la hora del almuerzo hubiese llegado como caída del cielo.

Con dieciséis años, Naruto Uzumaki era un estudiante como cualquier otro que se distinguía del resto de sus compañeros japoneses, debido a su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules -herencia directa de su padre norteamericano-, además, claro, de su carácter revoltoso y rebelde. Sus compañeros tenían a Naruto como el típico chico que buscaba problemas por aquí y por allá, pero que de alguna forma caía bien a todos.

Y en algunas ocasiones, caía _demasiado_ bien.

- ¡Hey, Naruto-kun! -un grito llamó su atención- ¿Qué haces?

El rubio ya mencionado se giró sobre su asiento, buscando a la persona que le había llamado.

Sai Tetsu era su compañero de clase, y tenía la misma edad que él. Como la mayoría de los alumnos con los que asistía, Sai poseía cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, en combinación con una piel casi nevadamente blanca. Era bastante bueno con el dibujo, y sin duda alguna su especialidad se trataba de la pintura, en la cual era bastante reconocido dentro de la escuela entera.

- Sai -dijo Naruto, encogiéndose hombros- Estoy comiendo ¿No se ve?

Sai sonrió de una forma que todos en el aula de clases conocían como "falsa", mientras que se sentaba en la butaca vacía que se hallaba al lado del lugar del rubio.

- Sólo pregunté por preguntar.

- No empieces -pidió- Siempre terminas por desesperarme.

- Es que es tan irresistible desesperarte, Naruto-kun... como _tú_ comprenderás.

Naruto se limitó a arquear una ceja, sin prestarle demasiada atención al énfasis que Sai le había dado a ciertas palabras, en cambio, si pareció interesarse por el reproductor de música que en aquel momento el otro llevaba en la mano, a juego con unos audífonos que descansaban colocados sobre sus oídos.

- No entiendo como no te cansas de escuchar música, aun cuando hablas con otra persona -señaló- Eres raro, Sai.

Sai únicamente sonrió de aquella forma que a algunos de sus compañeros llegaba a exasperar.

- No se puede evitar, Naruto-kun, he encontrado una canción que me ha encantado.

Y como para probar sus palabras, Sai se sacó el audífono de su oído izquierdo, y se lo colocó a un despistado Naruto que no pareció incomodarse con aquella acción.

Durante unos segundos el rubio permaneció en silencio, claramente escuchando la música con la cual Sai parecía tan "encantado", reconociendo que tenía cierto ritmo que podía contagiarse, aunque la verdad era que no entendía nada de lo que la cantante estaba diciendo.

- Esta en ingles -se quejó el ojiazul, mirando con reproche a Sai- Sabes que soy muy malo en el ingles ¡Quién sabe que dirá!

- Eso no es problema, Naruto-kun, yo con gusto te doy una traducción rápida.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Aquel no parecía ser más que un inocente intercambio entre un par de amigos de escuela, sin embargo, para otra mirada negra que los observaban muy de cerca, la situación no parecía tan "inocente".

Sasuke Uchiha miraba con ojos críticos y nada piadosos como Sai parecía muy divertido de estar tan cerca de Naruto. Sasuke era a falta de una mejor definición, el alumno perfecto. Siempre sacaba las notas más altas, era bueno en casi todos los campos habidos y por haber, venía de una familia llena de prestigio y además, era extremadamente popular entre las chicas que fantaseaban con ser sus novias. Y es que había que decir que realmente era apuesto, logrando que muchas chicas soñaran con sus ojos negros afilados, su cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y su piel blanca como nieve.

En esos aspectos Sai y él eran parecidos, lo que provocaba que hubiese un tanto de chismes comunes alrededor de ellos, y el más sonado de ellos era que se trataban de los rivales por excelencia.

Y algunos no se equivocaban al decir eso.

- Tampoco soy tan bueno en el ingles -aclaró Sai, sonriendo- Pero te aseguro que lo entiendo lo suficiente.

- Bien, bien -asintió aprobatoriamente Naruto, estando picado por una curiosidad típica en él- ¿Y qué dice la canción?

Sai sonrió de una forma diferente, esta vez fue algo deliberado y con notoria malicia. Y en ese momento sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de Sasuke que en ese instante "casualmente" se hallaba mirando hacían donde estaban ellos dos.

- Hey, hey, tú -comenzó Sai- No me gusta tu novia, creo que necesitas una nueva, yo podría ser tu novia.

Sus ojos regresaron hacia Naruto, mirándolo de forma bastante fija.

- Tú estas tan bien y te quiero para mí, eres tan delicioso y pienso en ti todo el tiempo. No sabes lo que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir bien -a media que seguía hablando, Naruto sencillamente asentía ante sus palabras, como si estuviese escuchando a algún profesor- Ella es cualquier cosa, puedes ser mucho mejor -su mirada se desvió tan sólo unos segundos hacia donde el Uchiha aun se encontraba, regresando después al rubio nuevamente- Creo que ahora nosotros deberíamos estar juntos, y eso es sobre lo que todos están hablando. Así que ven aquí y dime lo que quiero escuchar, o mejor aun, haz que tu novia desaparezca, no quiero escucharte decir su nombre nunca más. ¿Cuándo es que se hundirá? Ella es tan estúpida ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Y en aquel momento, Sai se dio el lujo de despejar la frente de Naruto de algunos mechones rubios, ganándose automáticamente que los ojos azules se fijaran en su persona sin problemas.

- Hey, tú, no me gusta tu novia, creo que necesitas una nueva, yo podría ser tu novia, no es un secreto.

Con esa última frase, Sai dio por finalizada su pequeña "traducción", mirando al rubio con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

- Dice más cosas, pero creo que con eso te bastara para entender la canción ¿No es así, Naruto-kun?

- Sí, y como pensé es una canción para chicas -se encogió de hombros- Lo bueno es que yo no tengo que preocuparme por cosas así.

- Oh, no, tú no, Naruto-kun, porque si la canción tuviese que ver contigo, entonces tu serías el chico a quien se la estarían cantando.

- ¿A mí? -pareció sorprendido- Pero yo no tengo una novia -se encogió de hombros- No creo que ninguna chica quisiera meterse con una novia que no tengo.

- Ah, novia no, Naruto-kun, ni chica tampoco.

- ¿Sasuke? -preguntó entonces, soltando una carcajada después- ¡Venga ya, Sai! En ese caso le dedicarían la canción a él ¡Tú sabes que su club de admiradoras quiere cortarme el cuello!, no sé como es que yo logro sobrevivir todos los días a ese montón de locas que dicen que les regrese a su Sasuke-kun y no sé que montón de idioteces más.

- Bueno, pudiese ser que tú también tuvieses a alguien interesado en ti ¿Eh? Y que pensase que el Uchiha es cualquier cosa para ti.

- No lo creo -se encogió de hombros- Nadie me ha dicho nada, y además no me interesa.

- Eso crees ahora.

Naruto lo miró con confusión, antes de que Sai se pusiera de pie, tomando suavemente el audífono del oído del rubio, inclinándose entonces hasta alcanzar el oído que acababa de despejar, mientras que murmuraba unas palabras que provocaron una sensación de cosquilleo en el chico Uzumaki.

- Nos veremos después, Naruto-kun.

Sai se enderezó, y luego se dirigió hacia la salida del aula mientras que Naruto colocaba una mano sobre el oído donde Sai le susurró aquella despedida.

- Sai es raro -concluyó al aire-.

Sin encontrar nada más, Naruto se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, regresando a su tarea de terminar con su delicioso almuerzo, que en aquella ocasión de trataba de ramen ¡Delicioso ramen!

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

El sonido del reloj era el único escuchado dentro de la sala de estar, que estaba decorada con todo lujo y opulencia, mientras que sus dos ocupantes se miraban fijamente, encontrándose sentados uno frente al otro en sillones opuestos. Naruto recorrió de pies a cabeza con la vista a Sasuke, quien tenía toda la apariencia de no desear siquiera pronunciar palabra, lo cual no era nada alejado de la realidad.

- De acuerdo, ya estamos en tu casa -habló Naruto cortando el silencio- Así que ahora ya podemos hablar tranquilamente... le rompiste la nariz a Sai -aseguró- ¿Por qué le rompiste la nariz a Sai? -cuestionó entonces, con una ingenuidad casi adorable-.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como si en verdad no conociera la respuesta.

- Siempre coquetea contigo -dijo sin embargo-.

- ¿Co... coquetea conmigo? -Naruto parecía escéptico- ¡Estas loco! ¡Sai no hace eso! Él es únicamente mi amigo ¡Y le rompiste la nariz!

- Sí, bien, se lo merecía -nuevamente se encogió de hombros- Además no se la rompí, únicamente se la fracture y debería estar agradecido con eso.

- ¡Argh, Sasuke! Tienes una manía muy rara y además nunca confías en mí, si lo hicieras entonces cosas como esta no pasarían... ¡Cada tres semanas! ¡La última vez te metiste con Gaara! ¡Y encima Gaara es mi primo! ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsete que me interesaría en mi primo?, insisto en que deberías tener un poco más de confianza en mí.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza de una forma pareció bastante sabia en realidad.

- Yo confió en ti, Naruto -aclaró- Pero no confió en el resto del mundo.

- Genial, ahora agregare: "desconfiar" al resto de cosas de ti que no soporto -suspiró larga y tendidamente- ¿Por qué sigo siendo tu novio?

- Porque me quieres, respuesta obvia.

- Baka.

- Dobe.

Ambos se sonrieron, y el gran enojo que el rubio había tenido en un principio se disipó como polvo al viento. Usualmente no podía estar enojado demasiado tiempo con el Uchiha, porque de alguna retorcida forma, Sasuke siempre encontraba la forma de esfumar aquella molestia que sentía hacía él, aun cuando dijese las palabras más simples y a veces hasta ridículas.

- Por cierto, Naruto -dijo él-.

- ¿Sí?

- No quiero que vuelvas a escuchar esa estúpida canción que te enseño Sai... no creo que te de buenas ideas.

Naruto parpadeó pronunciadamente con un poco de confusión, antes de comenzar a reír mientras que negaba de forma rotunda con la cabeza.

- ¡Eres increíble, Sasuke! -dijo en medio de sus risas- ¡Hasta de una simple canción tienes que desconfiar!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Lo sé, me quedó sencillo y patético, aww, pero no pude evitarlo, ya era algo tarde y únicamente quería terminar esto para irme a mi camita a dormir. La canción que "explico" Sai se llama "Girlfriend" y es de Avril Lavigne, y desde que la escuché me dieron ganas de poder usarla en alguna parte, aunque desde un tiempo para acá las canciones de Avril ya no me agraden tanto como antes (no sé, creo que se ha vuelto más huequita la niña, quien sabe). Whatever, no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que ¡Gracias a quienes lean el fanfic!

.:¤°—**— .ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. _"_Todos llevamos un demonio dentro, que no paramos de buscar hasta encontrarlo…" ——°¤:.


End file.
